Bad Habits
by binhereb4
Summary: A one off hit on the on/off encounters that Caland Zoe keep falling into


**Hi....Well this is my first attempt at a ...what is it called..'smut' dunno - Explicit sexual descriptions and naughty languge follows........Not sure about this one off- but thought I had to give it a go.....**

_Disclaimer as Norm…_

**BAD HABITS**

He sat back and stared at the dusky skin squirming sensuously on the bed.

He had always been drawn to her skin, such a delicate hint of coffee and always so silky smooth, even when, as now, it was covered with a thin film of sweat and had distinct reddish areas on it.

He let his hand drop and his fingers traced the outline of one of those marks, definite hand shaped and high on the inside of her thigh.

"_Admiring some of your handiwork Cal?" She purred._

_"You enjoyed it – a lot as I recall"_

_"I wasn't the only one – as I recall! Do you think you could unlock these handcuffs now"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I want to use my hands"_

_"What for?"_

_"To play with your cock"_

_"You might just have persuaded me_" 

He reached over and grabbed the small key from the bedside table, deftly he unlocked he cuffs and started rubbing the red marks on her wrists that they had left.

Zoe pulled him down and bit his ear lobe "_One day you are going to let me actually use them on you, then you'll be in trouble my love_"

"_I don't do submissive Zo, you should know that by now_"

He started rubbing the red marks left by the metal retraints.

"_My wrists are fine Cal, and there's something I need to be using them for right now_" 

He enjoyed just laying there and watching her face as she worked on his hardening cock, her excitement seemed to grow the harder he got.

Ultimately she slowed and stopped "_I'm not gonna waste this by going the whole way sweetheart_" 

She rolled over until her long muscled legs straddled him, "_I told you I like to be in charge sometimes_" a seductive little laugh escaped low from her throat as she lowered herself on to him starting a slow and deep rhythm.

Catching hold of his hand she pulled it towards her folds. 

"_Play with my clit Cal, I need to catch up_"

He pulled his hand away from her grip and saw a momentary look of disappointment cross her features. 

He ran his fingers up her sweat coated body, lingering on her nipples then on up to her mouth.

Realising what he wanted her to do, she sucked in his digits and ran her tongue over them whilst sucking at the same time.

As soon as he decided there was enough wetness he quickly transferred his hand back down and began massaging her clit, as he moved on from simple circular movements to using his thumb to pinch and then caress.

Her sharp intake of breath and the increase in speed as she pounded her hips up and down on his cock told him more than any words could. 

As much as he could feel his own body reacting to her movements, building towards the ultimate high of his orgasm, he was enjoying watching her grind towards her own, it was always the same – the closer she got, the more she began to react like a wild animal, she dug her 'claws' into his skin, her teeth became clenched and her breath came out in an almost hissing sound.

He was waiting for just the right moment, experience and history allowed him to know when that was – God she was so close…. 

He forced the upper part of his body up to connect with hers, using his legs and one arm he suddenly flipped her so that he was now on top, he kept his face just inches above hers and growled out his words,

"_Did you honestly think I was gonna let you take complete control Zoe?"_

She struggled and thrashed trying to twist their bodies so that she could get back on top of him but he had her pinned firmly down.

"_FUCK YOU – Bastard!"_

_"No Zoe..no luv…it's far more a 'Fuck you' time luv_" 

He grinned watching her expressions veer between anger and frustration.

This time she couldn't subdue the gasp that escaped her as he thrust inside hard and deep.

Her legs pulled him in even harder as her nails raked his arse, in retaliation he bit down on her nipples, he was waiting for the insults that he knew would start as the beginning of her climax started to hit her.

_"You BASTARD, I hate you …harder you English shit….Ohhhh god I hate you _….."

He felt the hot wetness swamp his dick inside her and with just a few more thrusts he returned the favour. 

Cal rolled off her almost immediately, she had never liked any close contact after sex, instead they both lay on their backs staring at the ceiling, each dealing with their own come down.

"_Why do we keep doing this Cal_?" Zoe eventually almost whispered into the silence.

"_I told you once before Zo, sex was never the problem with us"_

_"No – no it wasn't – but it could become one if we keep…well keep doing this_"

"_Not for me"_

_"You know what I mean – Rodger isn't that stupid, he is going to work it out eventually – if he hasn't already!"_

_"Ahhh – Rodger…..Maybe I should have a little chat with him for you – let him in on a few of your more…intimate likes and dislikes…"_

_"Rodger and I have no problems in that department thank you very much!"_

_"Cum on Zo – who are tryin to convince? Certainly not me coz I know you are lying – yourself maybe_?"

"_You're wrong_" 

She got up and started pulling a silk wrap round her body throwing a backwards look of dislike at her ex.

"_REALLY… If I'm so wrong Zoe..why do you keep coming back to me? If your sex life with Rodger was as great and fulfilling as you are trying to make out – why are you here with me now?"_

_"Bad habits are hard to break_"

"_Fine. Just keep telling yourself that luv- you might be able to convince yourself that's all it is – one day"_

_"You need to get dressed and leave, Emily is due home soon, and Rodger not long after that_"

"_Yeah, I'm gone. Glad to have been of service sweetheart – Again!"_


End file.
